Wicked Game
by Lady Caitlyn Crowne
Summary: Vi knows she wasn't supposed to feel this way and that they were both playing a dangerous and wicked game. - One shot loosely based on the song 'Wicked Game' by Chris Isaak. Complies with the new Piltover lore. Rated M to be safe.


So as many of you are aware, Riot decided to shower us in new lore and I've been honestly having some issues with it. Not like I disagree/think it's bad; more like in a wtf-am-I-supposed-to-do-with-my-story sorta thing. I've seen people saying they will rewrite their stuff to put it in line with the lore and I've seen people going /care about it and carrying on with their stuff. I honestly don't know yet what I'm going to do. And honestly I haven't really gave it much thought because I've been sucked to the deep waters of the Sanvers fandom hype train (If you don't watch Supergirl, DO IT. IT'S SO WORTH IT.)

Anyways, here's a one shot that I wrote. It is sort of my take on the new lore I would say, but it's mainly based on the song "Wicked Game" (not the original, I've been listening to a cover which is sooooo amazing I don't even have words to describe it.)  
Hope you guys like it and hope it helps ease the need of new chapters by me while I think about what am I going to do with my fiction.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caitlyn hasted her steps as she navigated the now desert streets of Piltover. Her heels echoing on the dirty cobblestones was the only sound piercing the night, save for the usual rusty metal swaying with the wind. It was far too late to be out, she realized; yet her steps didn't falter as she dove into a dirty alley, shrouding herself in shadows. She knew that there were eyes watching her every move, even this late, so she wasn't stupid enough to make her way through the main streets. The rumours were already there but she would rather not feed the animals and their wild, perverted minds.

Even though the rumours were very much true.

She took a turn and then another, tightening her grip on her riffle strip until her knuckles turned white, as she navigated her way in almost full darkness. But she knew her way too well, having done this far too often that she would have liked, specially in the past couple of weeks.

She hated that she did.

It was weakness; something she should not be allowed to have. In her years working with the wardens, she had seen more than her fair share of families being torn apart, their children kidnapped, wives murdered, houses burned... All in a attempt to get back to whom had arrested or ruined some lucrative schemes that were never legal to began with. She had witnessed the anger, the madness, the sorrow and the emptiness first hand; so why put herself in the same position they had been, before everything they loved was taken away?

She stopped in her tracks and quickly leaned against a dirty, cold wall as a patron swung the tavern door open, basking the once dark alley in a warm orange glow. A nimble young man, probably in his mid-twenties was unceremoniously thrown out, landing on a pile of garbage on the opposite side. He muttered something she didn't quite get as a young, surprisingly well dressed woman, rushed to him. She helped him up as she traded some not so friendly words with the patron, who was now threatening to have the man's bones broken if they dared to even show their face around again.

 _'Love affairs are bad for business'_ , he spoke in a deep, guttural voice. Caitlyn shivered slightly, not sure if she should blame the cold or his words for it.

The woman helped the man up as he brushed himself off, shaking the remains of god-knows-what off his torn jacket and pants. The tavern door swung close, cladding the alley in near pitch black darkness again. She watched the couple argue in the shadows for a few minutes, but to her it felt like an eternity. Only when they finally walked away, whispering sweet nothings to one another, was when Caitlyn released the breath she didn't know she had been holding in the first place.

She pushed herself to a standing position and waited until it would be safe to make her move. The (no doubt illegal) tavern had grown louder with laugher and cheers at some point, so she used that to mask her hasted steps. She duck underneath a rusty high fence, cussing under her breath as a sharp shard of metal met the skin of her shoulder, no doubt leaving a nasty scratch there.

And as she stood tall in front of a hidden locked door, she realized just how much she had lost her mind.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Her shaky hands reached for a stray key hanging from her belt and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She had done this so many times before; yet every time she stood by the same locked door, it felt like it was the first time all over again. Caitlyn turned the key a couple of times until she heard the familiar _click_. Pushing the door open, she hastily pulled the key free and made her way inside, before she closed it, locking it behind herself.

 _'No way back now'_ , she mused to herself as her boots landed on carpeted floor. She took a couple of steps down the narrow hallway, reaching for the door at the end. Her hand touched the cold door handle and twisted it, effectively pushing the door open.

She was, unsurprisingly, met with more darkness.

She chuckled slightly before closing the door and leaning against it.

"It's me," she spoke softly, releasing yet another breath, this one in relief.

Light flooded the room as her words were registered by the woman currently occupying the faded blue couch, legs stretched on the old coffee table. An half empty beer held in one hand, the other still on the light switch of the lamp, Vi watched carefully as her partner pushed herself off the door and walked closer, light finally illuminating her full figure. As Caitlyn discarded her hat and placed her riffle down on a safe spot, the other woman's face twisted in concern.

"You're bleeding," she stated in a matter-of-factly, before placing her drink down and moving to rummage through her messenger bag that she had dropped on the floor earlier.

"Oh," was the only sound that escaped the sheriff's lips, her gaze falling on her right shoulder. Crimson marred her skin and she reached a tentative hand to touch the spot, only to feel the other woman's hand halting her movement.

Their gazes met for the first time that night and Caitlyn felt herself shivering as the enforcer gently tugged on her wrist, motioning her towards the couch. Obeying without question, she took a seat as Vi sat on the coffee table and regretfully retracted her hand, the raven haired woman already missing the contact.

Her piercing blue eyes watched carefully as the other woman reached for the first aid kit and opened the lid, grabbing gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. Neither spoke as Vi poured some of the liquid into the gauze and moved to start cleaning the wound. As soon as it touched her skin, she let out an hiss and scrunched her eyebrows in discomfort.

"Sorry," the pink haired woman spoke quietly as she cleaned the cut and the area around it, crimson staining the once white cloth, "The cut doesn't seem too deep, you won't need stitches."

"Okay," she let out as she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the soft touch of Vi's hands as she finished cleaning and ultimately dressing her wound. She only opened them again when she felt the other woman shift to sit in front of her. Gazes locked, she tried to read her eyes on the low light of the hextech lamp Vi had no doubt taken from the office without permission.

She saw tenderness, worry and affection; the latest making her stomach twist slightly with guilt. It had started as a one time thing, a sick way of luring Vi into working with her, which had worked way better than Caitlyn had expected. She knew what the other woman had wanted as soon as they crossed paths and she felt hungry eyes on her body; when she offered, there was no shred of doubt she had been right. After that, it was just a way of unwinding from a particular long day or a way of keeping the enforcer out of trouble and ease her cravings.

No strings attached.

But as she observed the pink haired woman in front of her, Caitlyn came to realize just how attached she had become and mentally cursed herself for it. She knew Vi felt the exact same way, which only made things worse for both of them.

She let out a shaky breath as she pulled her gloves off, tossing them unceremoniously on the coffee table. Her left hand reached to hold one of the enforcer's hands, while her right one was placed softly on her cheek, stroking the inked skin there. Immediately the woman melted to her touch, eyes closed. Her hand slowly shifted in Caitlyn's grip until their fingers were intertwined and the sheriff couldn't help but glance down at it, marvelling at the contrast between her soft, manicured hands and Vi's calloused and rough ones.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before the pink haired cracked her eyes open, finding her partner staring down at their joined hands with a longing. "We can stop this, if you want."

Caitlyn's gaze caught hers and held strong. Contemplating her words for a moment, she spoke softly, just above a whisper. "We both know we are past the point of no return." She tilted her head slightly, her eyes scanning the room for a brief moment, before returning to the woman in front of her, "But if this is too much for you we can-"

She was interrupted mid sentence when Vi crashed their lips together in a searing kiss and her mind went completely blank. She felt a hand on her waist, gripping painfully tight to keep her in place; but she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

The kiss broke when the need for air became too painful.

When their eyes met again, Caitlyn recognized the same hunger she had been met with when they had kissed for the first time. The enforcer was peering at her through half open eyelids, dark orbs dangerous in the faint light, watching and waiting. The sheriff took a moment to catch her breath before throwing one of those cocky smiles at her, knowing it would set her off.

And it did just that.

Vi launched herself at her, crashing their bodies together, trapping her partner underneath her without effort. The raven haired woman let out an hiss when her injured shoulder bumped against the arm of the couch; but before she had time to complain, Vi's lips were on hers again, hands skilfully running over her entire body. She traced all the curves before settling her hands on the sheriff's hips, gripping at the skin hard enough to leave a mark.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

An hour later, Caitlyn found herself exposed yet again to the cold night air, navigating the dark alleys back towards the upper streets of the city. Her shoulder hurt, the once clean bandage now stained red, no doubt from the impact against the couch. But she didn't care; it was yet another reminder that she was playing a dangerous game.

She passed the tavern and paused for a moment, contemplating if she should add it to the list of places the wardens needed to shut down. But the location of it would possibly give her nightly escapades away and raise questions that did not need to be raised; so she just shook her head and continued on her way, deep in thought and completely unaware she was being trailed.

Caitlyn came to a stop and leaned against the wall as she reached the the main street. She hid in the shadows for a few minutes, eyes scanning the area to make sure the coast was clear. When she was absolutely sure it was safe, she let the sickly glow of the hexteck lamps shine on her figure as she stepped away from the darkness. Heels clicking on the stone at a steady pace, she started to make her way back home, where she could finally drown her sorrows.

A second figure, taller and bulkier, now leaned against the opposite wall the sheriff had been leaning on just a moment ago, piercing eyes watching carefully as the raven haired woman strolled down the empty street, until her figure disappeared out of sight.

She shouldn't care, she had told herself so many times before. Caitlyn had made things clear since day one and had punctuated it by never staying over after the deed was done. She had worthlessly watched, over and over, her partner leaving the bed, grabbing her clothes and not even sparing a word or a glance as she gathered her things and left.

Unknown to her, Vi would wait a few minutes before getting dressed herself and following her into the night, to make sure she would reach the upper streets unharmed.

She laughed at her own stupidity. Never did Caitlyn turn to face her, to make sure she was alright before she left. Never did Caitlyn scream her name in the heat of things, to assure her that, yes, she was thinking about her. Nor did Caitlyn told her that she _loved_ her.

So why was she even bothering herself to care for her? Why was she going out of her way for someone like her? Deep inside she knew the answer, but refused to acknowledge it. And by the looks of it, she never would.

A bitter thought crossed her mind, as she turned on her heel towards the darkness she had come from.

 ** _'What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.'_**


End file.
